Out Of Place
by kittyperfect
Summary: In Narutos life he has no one, and when he finally does make a friend at his new school his past is back to haunt him. His new roommate also isn't helping. He swears he's not gay!... But his roommate wants to prove him wrong. This is a SasuNaru! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**HAI Everybody! so this is my new story and it's a SasuNaru I'm new at this still so please be paitent with me=^.^= and enjoy the story! **

**Talking="**

**Thinking='**

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt out of place? Like you don't belong? Well that's how Naruto Uzumaki felt while getting kicked in the stomach by his stepfather Jiraiya; Jiraiya used to be the nicest man Naruto could ever hope to meet. That all changed when Jiraiya learned about his past and his wife passed away in a tragic accident involving Naruto. Life became hell for him, he wouldn't talk for two months, he wouldn't eat anything, and when he finally did Naruto guessed he snapped because one day he came home yelling and throwing chairs at Naruto saying how it was all his fault. Naruto was eight and he never saw the real Jiraiya again after that.<p>

"Fucking fantastic" mumbled Naruto as he stared down at his new colorful bruise right above his old burn mark. 'I want to leave this hell hole called home!' Naruto thought darkly to himself. He looked around his room, which had new additions added. Bars covered his window, his closet was nailed shut. And worst of all Jiraiya put an outside lock on his door so he had no way of escape.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Ahh, Jiraiya must have gotten his grade report earlier then expected… 'Shit where do I hide?' his bed was to low to crawl under, he doesn't have the strength to pull the bars off his windows, it would take hours to pull those nails out of his closet. So he hid behind the door, waiting for Jiraiya to walk into his room. He heard the stomping get closer and heard his door slowly open. Jiraiya slowly stepped in the room letting the door hang there.

"Where are you, you little shit head!" Naruto saw his chance to escape. As soon as Jiraiya slowly stepped further into the room and away form Naruto, Naruto walked out from behind his door.

"Here I am bitch." Naruto slammed the door just in time to see Jiraiya turn and lunge at the door. The doorknob jiggled and rattled but Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily. So he held on with all his might and pulled it back. When he heard the satisfying click he let go and stepped away from the now locked door. Relief flooded over him in huge amounts. He was safe, for now at east.

'I can't stay here…. I have no where to go' Naruto walked out of the house without a glance behind he left Jiraya and his past there. He walked down the street and came to the old park where he would come as a child

'God I really can't do anything right.' And not to even mention his new school started tomorrow and he had no place to stay. 'He will find me soon if I don't run some place. Let's see, it's ten blocks away from the park and I have to head right after I spot the abandoned bakery… Okay I got it now' Naruto set off to his new school at 3:09 am.

His feet felt like lead for the rest of his seven blocks. 'This is hell, fucking monkey slut hell!' exclaimed Naruto before he noticed he was passing a graveyard. 'If I don't look at it I will be fine… Don't look, don't do it…. Shit! I looked and now something is going to crawl out from there!'

"ARF ARF!" Naruto stared in horror as he heard the sound getting closer and closer from the graveyard.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto ran all the way to his new school while screaming bloody murder. By the time Naruto arrived at said school it was already 5:30. He took on look at the school and gasped in awe. This place was huge! The school itself had to be 5 stories high and probably a hundred acres for the surrounding area. He took another look at the school and noticed a sign that said, "DORM ROOMS THIS WAY- " He followed it until he came towards students standing outside.

"You there, aren't you supposed to be in your row?" A man with beady with beady gray eyes and black hair asked him.

"Well you see Sir I'm new and have no clue what to do… Sir." Naruto thought and hopped it would be good enough for the older man.

"Neji Hyuga, come and show this… Naruto Uzumaki his room." Naruto looked all around for this Neji, however, when he finally decided to show his face Naruto could swear he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

Neji was fairly nice… Fairly. While walked to his dorm Neji was talking about a roommate. Naruto didn't hate the thought of a roommate. He just didn't want one was all.

"Lights out by 10:30, in your room by ten. If Sakura Haruno even hears one sound she will take your door away will not give it back for five months. Do you think you can follow these simple rules Mr. Uzumaki?" He looked at Neji and was ready to make a smart-ass comment but thought better of it. So instead he settled for.

"Yes, I will be like an angel! A fucking god!" Naruto shouted loudly at Neji. Hey, it wasn't as bad as some of the other things he was thinking about saying.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it Uzumaki. You're worse then my cousin Hinata." And then it hit Naruto so hard he almost lost his balance. Neji and Hinata were cousins! 'That explains a whole fucking lot.' Hinata and him had been the best of friends, for a while at least. Hinata was actually the reason he was at this new private school instead f his old one.

"Fucking bitch" Naruto mumbled thinking no one would be able to hear him, well he was wrong.

"What did you just say asshole?" A boy had him at the throat, strangling him for all he was worth like it was no problem! He had black hair and midnight black eyes.

"Let go, damn it!" Naruto Gasped out between breaths. "Bastard, I said let go!" Naruto brought his knee up and kneed him in the groin.

"You'll pay for that!" the guy said as he started to let go of him and slump to the floor clutching his family jewels.

"Says…. The guy.. On the floor." Naruto somehow managed to wheeze out while trying to catch his breath. 'Where the hell was Neji in all this and where did he go? Great I'm lost in the dorm house with no one hear but whiny down there that can help me."

"Follow me please Uzumaki." Naruto had about jumped out of his skin at the sound of Nejis voice right behind him. 'Where the hell did he come from!' Naruto followed solemnly behind Neji, not daring to take his eyes off of the strange boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hillo again! So how is everyone likeing the story so far? Remember to Review! even f it's bad i want to hear your thoughts on it! Does anyone have a clue to who it was Naruto ran into in the dorms? leave your guesses in the reviews! Oh And it might take a while to get chapters uploaded but fear not because i will get it complete! And if i didn't mention before<strong>

** REVIEW**

** REVIEW**

** ReViEw**


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto and Neji finally found his new room all he wanted to do was rest and watch TV. Neji fished out the key the teacher had given him and unlocked the door. Taking a cautious step into the room Naruto looked at his surroundings. It was like he had his own mini apartment! Naruto hummed in pleasure at the sight.

"Bathroom is to your right, kitchen is to your left, and your bedroom is directly straight through that door. Your roommate's room is right beside yours so please try to be a little quite. Neji said while looking around at the room. Neji stopped looking around when he noticed Naruto asleep on the couch. He made his way to the door and shut it quietly.

"AHH!" Naruto yelled as he felt a wet tongue slide across his face.

"Where's the bastard who dared to lick me while I was sleeping!" Naruto hastily looked around the room for his perpetrator.

"ARF!" He looked down to see a small white dog wagging his tail happily and tongue rolled out to the side.

"You're not a bastard. Where did your owner disappear too?" His face softened as he picked the small white dog up. Naruto walked to his roommate's door and knocked gently on the door. He heard a gentle sigh before a deep voice answered him.

"What do you want?" The voice said from inside the room.

"I have your dog, and I would appreciate it if you kept him inside your own room while I'm sleeping please." Naruto waited for someone to come to the door and it felt like forever until he finally heard the rustling of sheets. The doorknob slowly turned and in front of Naruto stood his roommate.

"Well?" His roommate asked. His roommate had chocolate brown roguish hair, brown eyes to match, a nice well-built tan, and weird triangle markings underneath his eyes. Naruto stood there for a moment just looking at him before he finally realized the guy was only in his boxers.

"HERE! Please put on some clothes next time too." Naruto shoved the dog in his roommates face. He tried to think why the reason his roommate looked so familiar to him was.

"Kiba, Kiba Inuzaku," Kiba said while he put the dog in his room. He slowly turned around waiting for the golden boy's reaction. When the boy's face started to morph into realization a wolfish grin slid into place. "And that was Akamaru." Kiba explained in an excited childish manner.

"Kiba….. Mmmmhmmm…. Kiba? AHHHH! You're THAT Kiba? The wolf from Good Touch!" Naruto stared in admiration at Kiba. Good Touch was his favorite band and here he was sharing a dorm with Kiba. Naruto didn't know what to do so he stood there staring with wide eyes at his roommate.

"Listen boy, I don't know if you know this but this is a private school for most popular bands and musicians. The whole group is here if you want to find them." With a soft shut of his door he went back into his room thinking of his next song.

Naruto slowly made his way to his own room; he shut the door behind him and slid down on the floor. His room was okay; it had a full size bed, a desk in the corner with a computer on it and a few text books, a closet with his new school uniform in it and a window with no bars on it! Naruto made his way to the bed and plopped himself down onto it.

"I wonder what Jay is doing right now?" Naruto pondered to himself and got carried off into dream land. Or at least it was supposed to be a dream but, it was more like a nightmare from the very dark depths of his mind.

In his dream Jay had found him and wanted to take him down a few pegs. Jay came slinking into his bedroom and started to hit Naruto until he was bruised and battered everywhere. Naruto tried to move, to scream or get away anything that could stop the blows from coming. His eyes got heavy and he started to black out.

Naruto jolted awake with Kiba at his side telling him to calm down.

"I'm awake! It was only a dream." Naruto sputtered as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal.

"I can't believe how loud you scream, I mean when I heard it at first I seriously thought someone was killing you! I'm glad you're alright though." Kiba said as he petted Naruto on the head. Then he did the unexpected, he pulled Naruto into his arms and gave him a hug.

Naruto tried to keep it in but the tears wouldn't listen to him. They pricked his eyes before they spilled down his scarred cheeks and unto Kibas' school uniform. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Kiba." Kiba just sat there rubbing his back and patting his head.

The door to his room slowly opened and in walked a breath taking red head with minty colored eyes. Kiba looked up from his position and saw his band mate staring impatiently at him.

"Sorry Gaara, I had to take care of Sunflower over here." Kiba got up and pointed to Naruto.

"I think I should go take a walk and clear my head. And my name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Gaara." They left his room and exited out into the hallway.

"If you need us we are going to be in the café Sunflower. Have fun looking around the school! Bye Bye." Kiba waved to him as he and Gaara started to make their way to the café.

He was walking down the hall and noticed the sign that hung above his head.

~Sugar Plum Hall & Dorms~

"Can this school get any weirder?" Naruto said as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it only said 9:00 am. He walked down the hall and turned to the door he came through to get to the outside world.

"The cold air feels so good in the morning." Naruto said while stretching his arms high up into the sky, like a child waiting to be picked up by their parent. He started walking around his new school trying to get a feel for it. He stopped abruptly when he heard an angelic voice singing. Deciding he wanted to find out who the owner was he followed the voice.

Soon enough he found himself standing outside the Piano room. The singing stopped and Naruto got curious so he slid the door open. What he saw were two boys about his age, one leaning against the piano and the other rubbing himself against him. A pleasurable tingle went down Narutos spine. The boy leaning against the piano had black hair with purple stripes and a startling reddish brown eye color. His head was thrown back in pleasure and his hands were tied around the other boy's neck.

The second boy had a milky white complexion, black hair and deep black eyes. The most noticeable feature on him though was his hair that was shaped like a ducks behind.

"Sora, won't you scream for me? Just for today?" The duck behind said. His mouth made his way to Soras neck and gave it a sharp bite. There were two moans that sounded inside the room. One from Sora and the other from Naruto. The two boys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Naruto in annoyance.

Naruto finally realized that his pants felt a little too tight and his face had to be the color of a red Ferrari about now. "I'm very sorry for interrupting you two! And I will be on my way!" He tried to make his way to the door but a hand had grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke, we can't let him go! What if he goes and tells the others about what he saw? Our reputation will be ruined!" Sora said while shaking Narutos shirt this way and that. Tears were streaming down the poor kids face and a look of peer anguish was on his face.

"I won't tell anyone! I don't even know what I just witnessed so please let me go!" Naruto grabbed the others hand trying to tug it off.

"Let him go Sora. He won't tell anyone, if he does though, I will just find him and pay him a little visit." Sasuke walked towards Naruto with a predatory look in his eyes. He stopped in front of Naruto looking him up and down. Forcibly grabbing his chin he yanked his head up to meet his eyes, the eyes of a beast met him back. Slowly Sasuke lowered his head down so he was right next to Narutos ear.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you? You don't want to see what I am capable of when I'm angry." He let go of Narutos chin and walked away with Sora at his side. Naruto Stared in shock at Sasukes retreating back. The only thought running through his head was how good it felt to have Sasuke pushed up against him. The feeling of his warmth radiating throughout Narutos entire body, the seductive voice whispering in his ear, And those eyes that pierced Narutos heart.

"What was that? And where can I find him again?" Naruto said allowed as he walked to the café to meet up with Kiba and Gaara. This Day was certainly getting more interesting.

"I wonder what will happen next." A smile broke unto his face and he giggled for the first time.


	3. UPDATE!

Hello everybody! I'm very sorry for making everyone wait for so long! I lost the booklet that had the story in it and I started sophomore high school! But these really aren't any excuses!

I was looking through the booklet and I really don't like my original idea for this story…. SOOOO I changed it up a lot ^_^

Have you guys ever heard of the Korean band BigBang? I LOVE THEM! They are my inspiration right now!

Like always I hope you support me and I am looking for a beta! Please review and tell me what you would like to happen next! If you want a character in the story the say so! Please leave a description of them! There is a lot more to this story then just smut and drama. So please stay tuned!

LOVE SHIANA!


End file.
